


Lovely Sky

by SomnusNemoris



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, linked universe- fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Ghirahim is kinda the dad, Ghirahim likes the Sky Child, Gremlins, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky is best mom, Soft Ghirahim, Wise Sage Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnusNemoris/pseuds/SomnusNemoris
Summary: What happens when 8 heroes of courage turned into children? Here comes Mama Sky and Dad Ghirahim to the rescue! And a little bonding time between Ghirahim and the Hero of Time himself.





	Lovely Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best of work :' D Hope everyone enjoy this little fluff!   
> Linked Universe belongs to Jojo56830! Please give them your love!

“This is your entire fault!”

 

“ _Excuse me Sky Child_ , I was merely following orders!”

 

The master sword flew by him with a vengeance and embeds herself into a tree that was very, very close to him.

 

Ghirahim had never seen his Sky Child angry before. Well, he did but never this angry. A dark glare was directed at him and for once, he was actually terrified. Luckily for him, a soft cry broke Sky’s glare as he gently cooed at the baby in his arms.

 

Three other children had surrounded him, two of them chasing each other while the other one clung to the Sky Child’s pants. His arms were occupied by two babies.

 

How did they end up in this situation again?

 

_Oh_.

 

What Sky said was true, it was Ghirahim’s fault. It was the dark lord’s bright idea to turn 8 heroes of courage to toddlers and babies. Hence, the situation they were currently in.

 

None of them had any memories prior to their teenage and adult self.

 

Ghirahim had a rather strong belief that these heroes, even small, are able to fight monsters twice their size but he didn’t know all of them aren’t even trained yet.

 

“Stop daydreaming and go get Wild and Hyrule!” Sky huffed up.

 

Right, the forest experts, he thought warily and trudged his way into the forest. The Hero of the Wild and the Hero of Hyrule. He had seen their capabilities. Both were deadly and precise, always finding a way to make a clean kill and the forest is basically their territory. Just thinking on fighting them brings a thrill to his spine but the thought of his Sky Child dampened the mood.

 

Giggles could be heard through the forest and the occasional screech. The demon lord let out a sigh and follows the sound.

 

He wasn’t an idiot.

 

He knew he had a little shadow following him.

 

“Might as well come out, Hero of Time.”

 

It took a few seconds before Time emerged from his hiding place and glared up at him.

 

“Leave.” His voice was soft and powerful, not something someone so young should possess.

 

“Why would I leave when I should be finding the Hero of the Wild and Hyrule.”

 

“I can find them myself. You have to leave.”

 

“And why are you so adamant for me to leave?”

 

“So you can get the hell away from Sky!”  

 

That made him stopped in his tracks.

 

“Do you think I will harm him?”

 

“Aren’t you?” The child replied warily.

 

That was right, wasn’t he?

 

He didn’t dwell on it long as he resumed his search.

 

“We shall see once we retrieve the forest explorers.”

 

It didn’t take long for them to find the two missing children. Wild had the bright idea to jump from a tree and onto Ghirahim with Hyrule following after. Now two happy screeching gremlins were squirming on top of him and he was very, very careful not to stab them to silence.

 

Just seeing the relief on Sky’s face when he returned made him felt lighter but it was short lived when he became a board for the two gremlins to launch themselves to his Sky Child.

 

Soft laughter escaped Sky when both gremlins babbled about their adventures in the forest and Ghirahim settled by sitting against a tree. He made no move to help Sky Child whatsoever, watching as he fussed and babied the toddlers. He had seen how Sky constantly cut his fingers when cooking them food. It wasn’t the most tasteful but it was enough to make them full. He had also seen how the Sky Child losses sleep, keeping watch for any monsters and nightmares the children may have.

 

The Hero of the Sky would definitely be a perfect parent.

 

A small weight brought him out of his thoughts and watched Time sitting next to him. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow, not a few minutes ago; the child was rather hostile to him.

 

“Trying to keep me on the leash?”

 

He got a shrug in return, “You... don’t want to hurt Sky anymore, do you?”

 

“What made you come out with that conclusion?”

 

“The way you look at him just now. It’s like... You want to be a part of his life.”

 

“Aren’t I already?”

 

“No, more like... You want to be his partner.” Blue eyes stared at his own grey ones, “If you ever apologize, Sky will forgive you, you know because that’s just how Sky is.”

 

“Tell me, Hero of Time; is it wise for him to have a partner such as I?” He started as his long fingers gently caressed the soft blond hair of the child.

 

“I have hurt him, took his beloved, and tortured him in any way imaginable. I had wanted to see his face twisted in pain, crying and begging to end his life. I wanted to see Master Demise to keep the Hero of the Sky as a pet to mock Hylia. I repeat my question little one, is it wise?”

 

“That was then. What about now?”

 

He blinked before his eyes slowly trailed to a smiling Sky. The smile that fit so perfectly as Sky played with the children. His eyes no longer haunted but express genuine happiness. It made his nonexistent heart swell. Is this happiness?

 

“Now...” He started slowly, “I want to see him happy, where no evil will touch him.”

 

“Isn’t that a good enough reason?”

 

“One day, when I no longer serve Master Demise.”

 

He left it at that and stood, “Come along Hero of Time, I do think I’m more capable of making us meals than the Sky Child. Shall you assist me?”

 

Time let out a childish grin and hopped onto his feet, “Of course dad, anything to help mom with his burdens.”

 

The next morning, the Links were finally turned back to normal and Ghirahim was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
